


Heart of Ice

by Sebastianla



Series: Heart Of Ice chronicles [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire (Teen Wolf), BAMF Stiles, Bitch Kate Argent, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Dragon Stiles Stilinski, F/M, Falling In Love, Good Parent Sheriff Stilinski, Jealous Derek, Lonely Stiles, M/M, Magic, Pining Derek, Powerful Stiles (but still clumsy as hell), Smitten Derek, Vampires, War, Wings, bitch paige
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 21:50:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17312471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sebastianla/pseuds/Sebastianla
Summary: Stiles Stilinski, loner and friend with silence is normal teenage boy in world where popularity rules the world. His world will turn upside down because danger is coming and old blood will awaken the fire within.Let's look into world where magic is real thing and mythical creatures might not just be fairytales. Prepare for ride full of danger, mystery and of course MAGIC!





	Heart of Ice

**Author's Note:**

> I am back people, new and kinda fresh. I decided that I should start writing again so here is my recent story that I wrote long ago.  
> Keep in mind that english is not my native language and for grammatical errors I am sorry sisters. (who knows this reference I love you sister) I promise the chapters will be much longer and I will try to post update soon.

**Awakening**

_6000 years ago_

_“Amelia we must go!” I screamed at my sister trying to pull her with me. She pushed me away trying to reach her newborn son who was in our house surrounded by fire. “Izakiel! no ! let me go! I need to save him he is the last thing from John! I can’t lose him too..” Tears were streaming from her face and at that moment my heart broke for her, for my family, for my kind. Screeching was everything we heard, what we could feel. They took everything from us. I knew that we would not survive this night, I looked her in the eyes. “Amelia, go find him and run away with him. Your son is our last chance to defeat vampires.” She hugged me closely to her heart and run into house. I looked at the sky where Vlad, his wifes and warriors were fighting with our decreasing clan. I roared and took of into sky._

* * *

 

I snapped out of dream trying to stop panic attack that was currently trying to choke me. “ It was just dream, just really messed up dream stiles” I murmured to myself. It was the same dream I keep on having for month, the same two people, the same place with burning homes and monsters. I looked at the clock, 5 am. I climbed out of my bed with sigh. I took quick shower and went downstairs to cook breakfast, dad was on the nightshift so he will be soon home. I made scrambled eggs and toasts, but everything from farm I don’t need to feed my dad with some chemicals and increase his cholesterol thank you very much. I know that he is sneaking donuts and pizza from parrish, oh boy the revenge is coming you old man. I looked at my phone while eating, no texts, no calls no friends. The old stiles would probably have still scott and be in amazing friendship but after the death we went separate ways, he gained popularity, girlfriend and new friends while I am wallowing in my self hate. Yeah I know teenage problems. I heard rumbling of engine, I grabbed my backpack and went out. Dad was just getting out of his car, he looked at me like I am crazy “Son? Are you okay? Usually you won’t wake up unless I throw cold water on you and it’s Monday” I stopped and looked at him with my most reassuring smile “Dad.. No I just woke up too early and there is breakfast on the table. See you later” I hope he didn’t notice bags under my eyes, I started walking towards school. I have car but it belonged to my mom and riding in it just brings back painful memories… okay stop with these depressed thoughts let’s get to prison we call beacon hills high school.

The parking lot was already swarming with teenage bodies full of hormones and too much axe. Like always nobody noticed me, I walked through wall of jocks with elegance.. Okay I am kidding I nearly tripped over my foot but no one noticed it so that’s point for me. While I was grabbing books for my first class I got weird feeling like someone was watching me, looking around I find nothing uncommon just jocks bullying nerds and popular group that consist of Lydia Martin her boyfriend Jackson, hale siblings other jocks and scott. Quickly I looked away, I don’t want to let him think that I am lonely because I am not… maybe I am but I don’t need him, I am strong independent wome.. boy I am boy.

**“They are coming”**

I spun around to look who was talking to me but find no one. This voice didn’t sound like highschooler it was something old and it scared me. Paying it no mind I run to my class. I sat at my usual seat next to window at the back of the classroom. Everyone was still talking to each other; at the front row I could see Lydia, Derek and Paige his girlfriend. They were kissing in front of everyone.. gross! They don’t even mind other students were taking photos of them. I look out of the window, I love nature and this forest since my mom died the calming sounds of nature always made my heart calm.

“Okay everyone, class is starting so shut up!” Then Finstock destroyed my sentimental moment and brought me back to this piece of shit reality. Trough the class I was daydreaming about being deep in the forest and just sleep. Last summer I found big tree stump and since then I always visited that place. The bell rung signaling end of the class, everyone run out while I stiles stilinski grabbed my things and went out gracefully as ever out. Again I nearly tripped over my foot ughh… After my last class ended I sprinted out and ran to woods, easily I found my hiding spot.

“Hi I am back Mr. Tree stump you know what I decided I will give you name what you say about Alfred? no? Then what about Susan? Susan is good name I like Susan but not in my class she is slut and once called me nerd, why she thinks I am nerd? Because I don’t want to end up broke doesn’t mean that I am nerd because nerds at my school are creepy oh my god I am rambling again...” I took deep breath and laughed because I am talking to big tree stump in the middle of the woods. Tomorrow I am turning 18 still virgin but nonetheless. I spend my time daydreaming about everything I went home nearly at the evening and jumped on my bed. The sleep came easily..

* * *

 

_“Quiet my little hatchling” I whispered to my son who looks more like John each coming day. Today marks one year since I escaped with him from the battle between my people and vampires, no one survived with my son we are last of our kind. I am scared but we must survive even though I miss my John and my family especially Izakiel my little brother. I have hidden the egg so no one can control my baby until he reach 18 cycles of his life. I hope they will not come back again._

Warm water was pouring down on my body, it was different dream and I don’t know what it means. It was the same women from previous one and why she called her son hatchling? I sighed, I could feel another best day approaching. Dad was working another shift today, I don’t mind the silence anymore, grabbing apple I went to school.


End file.
